<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Klandestin by DrunkenBiscuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905116">Klandestin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenBiscuit/pseuds/DrunkenBiscuit'>DrunkenBiscuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Domestic, Fluff and Crack, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenBiscuit/pseuds/DrunkenBiscuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyun and his jealousy. Jonghyun and his PC.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun &amp; Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lockdown Tales: From the Moon To the Stars 🌙✨</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Klandestin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I still suck at writing summary</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minhyun has always been curious about Jonghyun's Personal Computer. Yes, Minhyun has his own personal computer, but he doesn’t feel so attached to his PC like Jonghyun. Jonghyun can literally sit for hours, forgetting his meals, his showers, and of course, Minhyun. In the first two weeks of lockdown, Minhyun doesn't bat an eye at his boyfriend's habit. They've been together for ages, it's normal for him to see Jonghyun like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But going to sleep without goodnight kisses and waking up without morning kisses make Minhyun feel fed up. He knows he shouldn't be happy—since it's a global health emergency—but deep down he loves it when the South Korean government declared a lockdown and companies ordered their employees to work from home. He has always wanted to have a lot of quality time with his boyfriend since both of them are busy with their work. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jju, have you eaten your lunch?" asked Minhyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's 6PM Minhyun is done cleaning their storeroom and doing laundry. He was ready to take a shower when he noticed the untouched food in their kitchen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is no answer coming from Jonghyun's room. Worried about his boyfriend's condition, Minhyun opens the door to the room. There, Jonghyun is sitting on his PC with a headset on and a serious face. Minhyun taps his shoulder until Jonghyun turns his head and takes off his headset. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You didn't eat your breakfast, and now you didn't even touch your lunch. I even bought you your favorite Jajangmyeon. You could get sick, Jju-ya." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun nods and pauses his game. He immediately gets out of his chair and walks out of the room without shutting down his PC. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minhyun notices a paused video call with a boy on the corner of the screen. 'RubyJT' is written on the left corner of the video. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> 'Maybe he is Jonghyun's online friend,' </em> Minhyun thinks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, a pop-up notification appears from the video. Out of curiosity, Minhyun clicks it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A window full of chats comes to his sight. They mainly chat about the strategy of the game, a little bit of life advice, and other unimportant things. Minhyun keeps scrolling through the chat until he finds something that triggers his jealousy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>RubyJT</b>
</p>
<p>Hey, do you want to grab a bite? I found a new malatang place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BugiJT</b>
</p>
<p>Sure. I still can't move on from the malatang place we first met. That place has the best malatang. The spice kicks differently compared to any other places.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>RubyJT</b>
</p>
<p>My friend gave me 2 coupons for us. Their second best food is tangsuyuk. Let's order both! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>BugiJT</b>
</p>
<p>How about next Saturday? I'm free and no one's home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>RubyJT</b>
</p>
<p>Perfect! I'll pick you up at the station.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minhyun frowns. Who is this guy? And why does Jonghyun never mention this 'friend' of his? They seem to be in a good relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minhyun opens a new tab on the browser and searches for a person behind this 'RubyJT'. He rarely feels jealous because who even is going to hit on Jonghyun if he never comes out of their flat? Well, he does come out sometimes, but they would usually go together or at least Minhyun would know where he goes and with whom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minhyun clicks every result that comes up on the first page of the search engine. A dozen tabs are loading. Minhyun is pretty sure he knows all of his boyfriend's best friends, but Minhyun has never heard of this guy's name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Minhyun? WHAT are you doing with my Pocky?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minhyun freezes. Even Jonghyun gives his PC a name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nothing, I just..." Minhyun is panicking. He doesn't want Jonghyun to know he is jealous. His hands are trembling. His right hand is trying to close the window and his other hand is trying to cover up the screen, preventing Jonghyun from peeking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Minhyun? Tell me, why are you panicking?" Jonghyun is standing on the door frame with arms folded on his chest. His hair is still dripping with water. Jonghyun knows his boyfriend is trying to close a lot of windows or tabs from the way he is clicking several times on the upper right corner of the screen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, nothing. Yes, nothing. I am just checking, maybe your computer is hacked or maybe there's a virus. You know, viruses are very dangerous since they can hack your account and maybe steal some money." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun gives Minhyun a stare. Since when did he know about that? All Minhyun knows is just web surfing and some basic office apps. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, Jonghyun. Stop accusing me with your look. I didn't do anything weird. I swear."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun walks straight towards a petrified Minhyun and his beloved Pocky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, maybe I'm just curious about a friend of yours. You both seem to be… in a good term. But who knows that he may be bad by hacking into your computer or something." Minhyun chuckles nervously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun takes the mouse from Minhyun's hands and starts scrolling the web's history. Accidentally, he scrolls too much until the story from three days ago where Jonghyun opened some porn tabs came up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minhyun covers his mouth in shock. Now it's Jonghyun's turn to panic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jju-ya…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not like what you think, Minhyun. There were a bunch of false advertisements on the game and I needed to close it since it was covering the game. AND NO, I WAS NOT WATCHING PORN DO I LOOK LIKE I WATCH PORN AM I THE TYPE OF PERSON TO WATCH PORN DON’T ANSWER THAT."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minhyun doesn't move an inch, yet Jonghyun is panting hard. That was the longest sentence Jonghyun has ever said in one breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And also, Minhyun, this is my personal space. Can't you at least tell me if you want to use it? It's not like I will say no though." Jonghyun stands next to Minhyun with a flushed face. He can't hide his embarrassed self. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a couple of minutes, Minhyun's laugh breaks the silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jju-ya. You're so cute." Minhyun pulls Jonghyun to sit on his lap. He rests his hand on Jonghyun's back, keeping him from falling. Minhyun grins when he can clearly see Jonghyun’s flushed face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But seriously though, why are you snooping around on my computer?" Jonghyun's fingers are playing with Minhyun's bangs. He can’t bring himself to look directly into Minhyun’s eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minhyun takes his towel on the desk and puts it on Jonghyun's head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You better dry your hair properly, Jju-ya. I'll go take a shower, then we can talk about this." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minhyun stands up. He walks across the room and closes the door after he heads out. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Minhyun comes from their kitchen with two cups of chamomile tea. Jonghyun takes a cup while muttering 'thank you'. Both of them are now sitting across the dining table, slurping on the hot liquid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, can you tell me who this Ruby is? And why were you going out with him when I'm not home? Have you ever told me about him? 'Cause I don't remember you have a friend beside Mingi, Dongho, and Aron-hyung."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you perhaps jealous, Minnie?" Jonghyun asks with a hint of a playful tone. He likes to tease his boyfriend since Minhyun rarely shows his jealousy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. Like I said before, if you're not sure who he is, you better be careful. What if he is actually a hacker or a human trafficker? I'm just taking measures," Minhyun says with a serious face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun can't hold his laugh anymore. Minhyun in peak jealousy is cute.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Minnie, he is a college graduate from my university. Yes, I do know him from the online game. We promised to meet every month to hang out. I guess maybe I forgot to tell you since you're busy." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun slurps his tea before continuing, "I want to play the game with you, but since you suck at games, I better find another player to be my teammate."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How dare you say that I suck! I don’t suck, I just lack practice. That's all." Minhyun pouts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun never teaches him, so it's not entirely Minhyun’s fault if he sucks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, Baby. I'll teach you tomorrow." Jonghyun chuckles. He sips his last sip of tea before heading towards the sink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, Jju-ya. There's another game we need to play before going to bed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun turns his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Game? What game?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minhyun walks towards Jonghyun and puts his empty cup on the sink before he leans close to Jonghyun's ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will you take my challenge, Jju?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jonghyun is suspicious but he does like to play games, so he nods. Minhyun grins. He rests his arms on Jonghyun’s back and then bends his knees before he lifts Jonghyun up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's play that game from those 'false advertisements'! I'm going to show you that I don’tsuck at games." Minhyun carries Jonghyun to their bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No! Let me go you pervert! I'm not going to play your stupid game!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minhyun shuts Jonghyun up with a kiss. They’re kissing until Jonghyun lets out a soft moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t say no to me, can you hmm?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry for the awkward kissing scene, I've never kiss someone before :(</p>
<p>and Thank you F for your 'sperm' donation :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>